


It's Only Just Begun (Angel x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Decorating, Eggnog, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Angel and EZ come home to find Christmas music blasting and decorations all over the place





	It's Only Just Begun (Angel x OC/Reader)

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, short and sweet fluffy Angel.**

**Word Count:**  907

**Playlist:**   _Merry X-Mas Everybody - Steps_

* * *

As soon as they turned off their Harley's the sound of upbeat Christmas music was all they could hear. EZ glanced over at him, his eyes widened. There was no way Pops was the one who was playing that type of music. Angel nodded, there was only one person who could win over Pops like this.

EZ stepped up beside him, "Is it bad for me to say I'm scared?"

Angel laughed but shook his head. He fully agreed. His old lady was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to Christmas and tradition. Angel led the way into the house, the music becoming exponentially louder when they opened the door. EZ flinched as the treble hit his ear drums.

It didn't take them long to find both Pops and his old lady in the middle of their afternoon of fun. Pops was reclining back in his chair, while she was standing in the kitchen a large punch bowl on the counter in front of her. She was brandishing a ladle as if it was a weapon and had a bottle of rum in the other.

He stopped and leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen. She must have heard his footsteps because she looked up a second later. A goofy grin spread on her face and he knew.

"Papi!" She shouted in greeting.

He gave her a grin but she didn't see as she was distracted by sipping the liquid from the ladle in her hand. She frowned, grabbed the bottle of rum and began pouring. A clear sign that she'd already started drinking. He'd' learned quickly that she wasn't a heavy drinker, but when she'd already had a few in her, she became a lot more liberal with the amount she ingested.

He watched as she stirred the alcohol in to the huge batch of what he assumed was eggnog. She poured herself a full cup and drained half of it in one go. He rolled his lips attempting to supress his laughter. She'd always loved the holidays. This time being her favourite time of the year. HE hadn't expected her to get Pops on the bandwagon, but apparently with the right amount of booze, it wasn't hard.

He peered into the living to see EZ wide-eyed and in shock, while Pops was slurring his words and wearing a Santa hat.

"Just how much eggnog have you had?" Angel questioned, as he intercepted her arm and grabbed her cup.

She shrugged, "Lost count a few drinks ago."

She swiped for her cup and Angel held it out of her reach. She pouted, "Don't ruin the fun. Pops and I were just getting festive."

EZ shook his head, "Clearly we can't leave you two alone, ever." He turned in a circle, "It looks like Santa threw up in here."

"I resent that!" She argued. She stumbled over to where their Pops was sitting and threw her arm over his shoulder. He smiled at her as she pointed between them, "We've worked really hard to make sure it looked like Christmas in here. It's been long overdue."

"You boys could learn a thing or two from her." Pops emphasized.

She grinned, pushing her nose into the air, letting her ego be stroked by the praise. He shook his head in amusement. It was good to see Pops this happy.

Angel rolled his eyes, "You're drunk, old man."

Pops laughed, "Doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Alright." EZ broke into the conversation, "Drink this. It's water before you start to complain."

He handed a cup of water to Pops who promptly swatted it away and got up, making his way towards the bathroom. EZ sighed and retreated to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of eggnog. Having lost her support person, Angel watched as she started teetering into the couch cushions.

"C'mere mama." He called to her.

She stood up, waited a minute to make sure her equilibrium was correct and then followed after him. He held open the back door for her and once she was outside he scooped her up into his arms. She squealed with laughter, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life.

"Thank you." He murmured as he set her down on the ground.

She gazed up at him, "What for?"

He gave her a soft smile. She was oblivious to the changes she'd made in all three of them since being around. They were becoming a family again. Since mum passed, Pops had closed in on himself and EZ was carted off to prison. There wasn't much left to salvage around here. He threw himself into club business and it stayed that way for a long time.

She burst into his life unexpectedly and it took all of them by storm. EZ was let out on good behaviour and Pops was opening back up again. Coupled with her presence in their lives, she made things brighter. She made them connect as a unit. She made them a family again.

"For being you." He whispered.

She gave him a lopsided grin. Placing two fingers under her chin, he lifted her face to his. His lips pressed against hers in an intimate gesture. She sighed into him, her arms sagging and sliding down his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, mi amor." She whispered against his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't have asked for anything more.


End file.
